


【玑灵】四季（Four Seasons）夏篇•比翼 「下」

by PROMETHEUSss



Category: Priest - Fandom, 宣玑 - Fandom, 烈火浇愁, 玑灵 - Fandom, 盛灵渊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PROMETHEUSss/pseuds/PROMETHEUSss
Summary: •又名“带着陛下去旅行”，炖肉完结篇。•镜子普雷，陛下的发带普雷•时间线接全书完，类似婚后蜜月（？）。•人物属于作者P大，OOC属于我。•文中如有错误，恳请不吝指正。





	【玑灵】四季（Four Seasons）夏篇•比翼 「下」

四季（Four Seasons）夏篇•比翼 「下」  
3  
宣玑曾经在电视上听过这样一句话，旅行就是从自己活腻的地方到别人活腻的地方。他在经历过一次失败的公路旅行后，对此深以为然。  
独身站在陌生的景中，无论是高山空谷，溪水河流，还是灯红酒绿，人海高楼，整个人都会被拖入无边的孤寂中。从恶灵岩浆中爬出，对美好喧闹事物的好奇本能驱使着宣玑在这个世界如鱼得水。他深埋于人流霓虹，杯酌换盏，相谈甚欢，但却隐隐知道，自己与这个世界有着界限分明的割离。潜意识里的声音告诉他，自己只是一个躲在炫目空壳里的无根残魂罢了。  
然而他还是选择在局势渐稳的时候拽着盛灵渊出门旅行，仿佛是为了证明什么，确认什么。  
像是一个饿久了的流浪汉，面对满席盛宴，第一反应不是扑上去狼吞虎咽，而是震惊而自嘲地揉弄自己的双眼。  
没有了赤渊的逼迫，在南中的这些时日，他与盛灵渊去崇圣寺三塔，游大理古城，这最后一站，他们又回到了遂久县*，选择了遂久的玉龙雪山。  
宣玑从前一人旅行，是独赏眼前的景，如今和盛灵渊出游，无论什么奇景名胜，有面前的人在，也都只是过眼不过心了。残破的身魂被盛灵渊扯着时光的线一点点修补填满。宣主任无声无息地活了三千年，如今竟在盛灵渊这里得到了种堪称“活过的痕迹”的感觉，一时颇为新奇。  
人在暮年时总喜欢想当年，伟人们含蓄地说说自己的功绩，平凡人便絮叨自己的子孙后代，这些多多少少都是对自己生命的见证与传承。人过留声，雁过无痕。神鸟宣主任飞了三千年，终于等到了一个人，是他本能地坚守赤渊、下意识地追寻记忆、无畏地祭身熔岩又坚韧地爬出深渊的痛苦轮回的意义，是他这短暂又漫长一生的痕迹。  
对于这抽象的痕迹的执着，宣主任亦不能免俗。而今一朝获得，是毕生之幸。  
幸甚至哉，有翼一族的炫耀本性也跟着悄悄地露了头。非凡俗的朱雀族长自在地抖着全身华丽的羽毛，拉着自己金屋藏娇了半年的的天魔陛下，出去拜天拜佛，诏告四方山河，好不嘚瑟。  
被拖着得瑟了一圈的天魔陛下倒也乐在其中，他裹着租来的红艳艳的棉服戳在雪山的栈道上，活像一面迎风招展的小旗。  
雪山高海拔，即使在燥热的暮夏，雪线大幅向山顶收缩，站在青灰的半山腰，盛灵渊鼻尖依然被混着泥土味的湿凉的山风扫弄得发红。人皇陛下五感丧失了不知多久，如今朱雀血重归心脉，正想好好体味一下这熟悉又陌生的暖暖的凉，只是还没来得及吸两口凉气，面前便被一只热烘烘的火鸟挡了个严实。  
对于打断自家陛下“和好友叙旧”的行为，宣主任没有丝毫自责悔过之心，并再接再厉地当起了强买强卖的推销员。  
“山上天气凉，别觉着自己身子骨硬朗不怕冷，冷风可不因为您年龄大就拜一拜绕道走，真冻感冒了怎么办？”  
芳龄四位数的暖宝宝推销员十分敬业，一边坑蒙拐骗，一边又不知从哪儿搓出了一把“试用装”，摆出一副包教包会的态度，动手动脚地撩开盛灵渊的羽绒服，将沾着他体温的羽毛黏在了陛下的衬衫领沿和口袋，又暧昧地在他手背上拍了两片，顺带着在他的头发里也插了几根。  
山间的小红旗一眨眼成了稀稀拉拉的鸡毛掸，宣玑对自己的杰作颇为得意，还装模作样地叹了口气，脸上飘过了一行行“我该拿你怎么办？”、“真让人操心。”、“宠着呗，还能怎么办？”的弹幕，俨然捧起了宠妻狂魔碎嘴老妈子的剧本。  
盛灵渊：“……”  
红彤彤的人皇陛下叹了口气，缓缓地踱着步子走上了一方突出的观景台，微微颔首向宣玑望去，眼中端着青白的山光。  
“族长甚是体贴，得卿若此，夫复何求？”  
可惜这深情的戏码还没演完，便被经验丰富的朱雀族长看出了破绽——陛下嘴角偷偷地弯出了一个狎昵的笑。宣玑被这“糖衣炮弹”喂得服服帖帖，谦虚道：“陛下不必客气，这是臣应当做的。”  
说完又被这满是槽点的对话弄得哭笑不得，无奈地看着自家陛下心满意足地立在木质的栏杆旁，噙着温柔的笑，俊秀的侧脸被山下蓝月谷衬得发亮，青云蔽空，罅隙里透出一束柔光，苍山覆雪，古道无人，碧蓝的湖水把四境打磨出了仙境般的恍惚的美感。  
这一路赏景，宣玑都没舍得掏出手机拍照，景中人的每一帧画面他都不愿错过，只能把这一切深深地印在瞳孔里，悄悄地在心里收藏。  
日影西斜，流云敛去了铺天盖地的气魄，静静地蜷在了天边一角。下山的缆车里，陛下轻轻地靠在宣玑肩头。他原本不困，这神鸟却吵吵嚷嚷地说他累了一天，不能再压榨什么剩余劳动力，硬是把他往怀里摁。盛灵渊原本对这空中透明大箱子的安全性存疑，虽然只有几根线吊着，但这箱子走起来倒也算平稳，他便半推半就地靠着宣玑闭眼小憩。不想这火鸟体热，暖烘烘地烤得他筋骨发软，半真半假地冒出些暧昧的倦意来。  
这温柔乡还真是消磨人的意志啊。  
人皇陛下如是想着，轻轻地睡了过去。  
宣玑低头看着怀里拱出的毛茸茸的脑袋，手指下意识的卷起盛灵渊肩窝里卧着的长发，扎着红色发绳的细辫乖顺地贴着他的关节指缝。夕阳透过玻璃，吻在盛灵渊的眉间鬓角，宣玑不甘示弱地将唇磨上了人皇陛下的嘴角，轻轻地辗转几下，又恋恋不舍地收回，离开前还是忍不住舔了舔他的唇缝。陛下被扰了清梦，微微蹙眉，眼睫轻颤，又不知闻到了什么熟悉的气息，眉心舒展，反倒往宣玑的怀抱深处蹭了蹭……  
于是天魔陛下十分不能理解，自己不过浅浅一觉，旁边怎么就已经烩好了一顿红烧火鸡了？这火鸡还是老母鸡的属性，酒店电梯里人多，宣火鸡便拿出了母鸡护崽的本领，脸颊和耳尖顶着薄红，紧紧地把他圈在电梯角落，两个人手脚缠在一起，近乎缠绵的姿态引得旁边的小姑娘脸红着瞥了他们好几眼。  
这神鸟倒也是稀奇，大摇大摆地把自己拎出来游山玩水，却又小心翼翼地抻着翅膀，把自己圈在面前的一亩三分地里，生怕丢了似的……  
就像个得了什么珍稀玩意的孩子，既想显摆，又怕被人惦记走了。  
是了，这个上午在牦牛背上，把手钻进棉服里，哄诱似的来回揉弄自己腰腹的登徒浪子确实是个比自己小几岁的孩子，是只哔哔叫起来没完的小火鸟。小孩子，是盛灵渊印象里的小鸡，是当年调皮的彤。人皇陛下不知不觉地想像个长辈一样宠着他，想在生活上无声无息地为他细细打算，想在情事里顺着宣玑的意，暗中技巧十足地手把手把他送上情欲的顶点。  
但盛灵渊知道，这几岁的差距早已在三千年的长河中被消弥殆尽，如今的小玑让他忍不住满足宠爱，却也在悄然间，给了帝王一个下意识可以依靠的肩膀。身体里的朱雀血隐隐在叫嚣，旦暮未歇，这人不止是他剑里的小火鸟，是他脊背里的孩子，更是他现世的依赖，是他的……爱人。  
他被需要着，也同样的，深深渴求着眼前的人。  
刚刚在电梯里，宣玑硬邦邦的下身蹭着他，潮热的吐息重重地围在他耳后颈间，方寸间掀起的情欲气息足以令盛灵渊着魔。  
天魔陛下从善如流，甫一进门便将宣玑推在墙上，狠狠地碾上了他的唇。

4  
自家陛下今天格外的主动，宣主任心中如是想着。  
因为旅行这几日行程不便，他们有小半个月没做了。滑热的唇舌接触，两人便心照不宣地勾起了火。盛灵渊胸腹紧贴着宣玑，大腿挤进他双腿之间，火热的温度透过衣裤，隐隐从胯下传来。他膝盖向上似有若无地磨蹭着宣玑的会阴，再向前到鼓胀的囊袋，身前人的呼吸骤然加重。两人的外套衬衫被随意地甩到了床头柜上，盛灵渊下裤只一边堪堪勾在膝弯，被宣玑托着坐在了门口的茶桌上。微凉的触感传过内裤，刺激得他的臀肉一颤。他灵巧地吮着宣玑的下唇，双腿交叠着勾在他的腰臀上，柔软的小腿肚一下一下地蹭在宣玑的大腿后面。宣玑的牛仔裤不知什么时候被他扒了下来，黑色平角内裤里早就支起了帐篷，被他这么一番挑逗，下身更是硬得发疼，他一把扣住在自己身上点火的手，抽掉了盛灵渊的内裤，随手撸了两把冲着自己冒水阳物，埋头下去，投桃报李地给主动的爱人一点甜头。  
盛灵渊从前心中隔着类似长辈对晚辈宠爱的这层纸，不愿让他的小玑为他做这种事。如今这不算什么的坎被陛下亲自踏平了过去，他便也毫无障碍地接受起了爱人的服侍。神鸟宣玑不愧是有翼一族，嘴上的能力点不止加在了平时，做起这种事来也相当地得心应手，柔滑的舌舔着伞头，来回绕着敏感的冠状沟画圈。  
“嘶——”，盛灵渊头皮有些发麻，忍不住呼出声来，宣玑闻声，将阳物吃得更深，灼热的口腔内壁紧紧贴着柱身滑动，滑腻的龟头顶着肉壁摩擦，红舌灵活地在柱头和茎身上舔舐，他撩起眼皮看着盛灵渊，猝不及防地一个深喉，自家陛下眉头猛地揉在一起，下身胀得更大，尿孔微张，隐隐有奔赴高潮的意思。盛灵渊强忍下了射意，微启的唇中漏出一记轻哼。他迷糊着睁开眼，被宣玑灼灼的目光钉了个正着。他们没来得及开灯，房间里只有城市的夜光透进来，宣玑的眼睛在晦暗中亮着，隐隐泛着红，眉心的族徽闪着，映着眼角的小痣，整个人散着近乎妖异魅惑的光。  
他要亲眼看着，看着盛灵渊被自己给予的快感折磨得混乱不堪。人皇陛下似乎也觉察到了这个想法，却来不及反驳或是调笑什么，便被宣玑接二连三的几个深喉逼出了精。丝绒的触感紧紧包着他，他下腹和大腿颤抖着，用力想把宣玑推开，推拒的手却被宣玑摁在了一旁，情液被他一滴不剩地吞进了嘴里。  
射精的快感突如其来，盛灵渊脑子里一阵阵地发白，小腹还时不时地颤栗。宣玑一手轻抚着他发湿的后背，一手用茶杯简单漱了漱口，转头咬上了盛灵渊的嘴角鼻尖。  
人皇陛下缓了一会儿，又被宣玑小动物似的一口一口的浅吻勾的心里发痒。自己射过一次的下身还没硬起来，自家小玑的那物却还在硬得滴水。他嘴角抿着浅浅的笑，把宣玑推在了床上，扯下了被淫水浸湿的内裤，从床头背包里翻出一瓶润滑，手肘支在床上，挑起宣玑的下巴，凑得极近道：“小玑乖乖躺好，灵渊哥哥这就帮你。”  
宣玑没能理解这帮的具体含义，就见盛灵渊把润滑挤在了他的腹肌上，两指挑起一小块，把指慢慢送向了身后。宣玑的眼睛顿时被沉沉的火烧得暗了下去，这种近乎于在爱人面前自渎的事，他的陛下还是第一次做。只见他转过身子，模仿着自己的手法揉松了肛口，粘着润滑液的手指慢慢插了进去。  
因为外出旅行，宣玑临走时拿的是一小瓶没有用过的润滑，是赠送的热感试用装。盛灵渊手指甫一进入，便感觉肉壁紧紧含住了手指，两根指有些困难地转动揉弄着。  
这么点地方，是怎么塞下宣玑那么大的……  
他没敢看宣玑，自顾自地艰难放松着，将第三根手指伸了进去。到底是在爱人面前，又是第一次做这种事，饶是脸皮厚如人皇陛下，此时被宣玑的手揉捏着臀肉，后背也几乎快被那束实质的目光来来回回熨烫灼穿了。更诡异的是后面甬道里起了诡异的热度，穴肉被烧出了难耐的酥痒，明明已经很烫了，却依然收缩着，渴望被什么东西狠狠地碾磨顶撞，一解淫欲。  
绯红慢慢攀上了盛灵渊的脸颊。他的手持利剑，握国玺，一向很稳，此时却失了章法，急躁迫切地扩张着，想要尽快地换上自家小玑的那物，却又不知碰到了哪里，引起了一阵灭顶的爽意，他双腿发软，坐在宣玑的大腿上，臀缝隔着滑液，嘬弄着身后紫红的凶器。盛灵渊自暴自弃地抽出了手指，四指已经被浸得起了皱褶。他转过身，扶着宣玑硬挺的肉棒，撑着龟头破开穴口，把茎身一点点吞了进去。  
朱雀族长忍到现在，终于叼到了这块肥美的肉。盛灵渊肉壁紧缩着，层层叠叠的肠肉裹着他身前的那物，随着身上人的呼吸，一紧一紧地吃着肉棒。这个体位进得极深，但宣玑依然能感觉到，盛灵渊是完全对他打开了身体的。滑腻的肉头插到了前所未有的深度，虽然没有办法直直顶上敏感点，但被爱人填满抚慰，单是这一点认知，便足以令人皇陛下沉迷。  
他用手撑在宣玑的腹肌上，跪坐的双腿叉开跨在宣玑的腰侧，圆软的臀肉黏着润滑，紧贴着他的耻骨，硬黑的耻毛磨得臀缝穴口发痒发浪。他上下起伏着，让硬滑的伞头顶上前列腺处的软肉，再用柱身一点点地蹭着。人皇陛下被敏感点的刺激磨出了一身薄汗，便俯下身将主动权交给了宣玑。他叼着宣玑的耳垂，压下喘息，用气音道：“小玑，动一动好不好？”  
宣玑闻言一顿，双手扣着盛灵渊的髋骨，腰腹与大腿发力，向上狠狠顶着他。每次都直冲那块敏感柔韧的肠肉而去，又让这一处的快感蔓延至甬道深处，在盛灵渊全身炸开花。他从不吝于在性事中把主动权交给盛灵渊，也会在需要的时候夺回主动权，给予自家陛下最入骨的情欲高潮。盛灵渊身体的美味令他食髓知味，只是他没想到，当这副身体、这个人的心完全对他打开时，会如此令他欲仙欲死。  
宣玑本就在高潮的边缘，几次用力的冲刺便同时和盛灵渊攀上了高潮。连射两次的陛下神情有些恍惚地伏在宣玑身上，神鸟温暖有力的手在他的身上抚慰着，挑逗着，嘴唇和脖颈被一口口地细啄着，发肿的乳头蹭在宣玑硬热的胸肌上，有些细细麻麻的刺痛，但更多的是灼人的痒意与爽快。  
“陛下，臣又硬了。”  
刚射过不久的那根又笔直地戳上了他的小腹，直挺挺地彰显着存在感。盛灵渊想说些什么，但又被宣玑的手指按住了嘴唇。一根红绳悄然系在了下身根部。  
“你——”  
“射太多对身体不好，相信我灵渊，只用后会更舒服。”  
人皇陛下被“色迷心窍”，任宣玑把他抱起来，以一种小孩把尿的羞耻的姿势坐在他的身上。肠肉被操开了，在催情润滑的作用下变得熟软又色情，乖顺又贪吃地吞着宣玑身下那根。火热的肉棍在紧滑湿润小嘴里抽插进出，刚刚才有一点点松开迹象的小口又含着水，牢牢地箍着肉棒。  
宣玑把盛灵渊搂在怀里，极快地颠了他一会，又把阳物退出了一点，浅插着磨他的敏感点。盛灵渊的身体被顶的发颤，脖子向后仰着，把头埋进宣玑的肩窝，暴露出发红的脆弱的咽喉。宣玑托起他转了个位置，顺势咬上了突出的喉结，软舌绕着突起，着迷地舔舐画圈，又把手指伸进他的口中，模拟着身下交媾的频率进出，来不及吞咽的涎液顺着宣玑的指流下。上下两个能容纳的地方都玩弄地冒水，扑哧扑哧的声响逼得盛灵渊忍不住伸手推他的腰。只是他浸在情欲里的时间太久，绵软的力度反倒起了欲拒还迎的效果。宣玑抽出一只手捏住他的下颌尖，沉沉地在他耳边道：  
“灵渊你看。”  
人皇陛下被着没头没尾的一句话弄得好奇，虽然心中隐约响起了警铃，但他被宣玑精心编织的这张爱欲的网困住，理智早就被磨成了齑粉，便也顺从地睁开了泛着潮气的双眼。  
这是……  
镜子！  
是床斜对面的那面穿衣镜！  
“……唔！嗯……”  
人皇陛下似是惊呆了，愣了一下，随即在宣玑身上剧烈地挣动起来。几千年不知道羞耻二字如何写的天魔陛下突然被面前这一幕刺透了面皮，他又羞又恼，但下巴被捏着，他扭不开头，便闭上了眼。犹豫了一会儿又勾出一缕魔气，想要遮住面前这面上演活春宫的镜子。朱雀族长手急眼快地出手，拦住了这一团作弊的魔气，不依不饶地吸着盛灵渊的耳垂，在身后一边顶他，一边黏黏糊糊地向陛下吹着枕边风。  
“灵渊睁眼嘛。你摸，下面好多水……”  
一只热烘烘鸡爪钳住盛灵渊的手，带到了身后二人紧密连接的地方。刚才那个吞他两根手指都困难的地方此时被撑得满满的，穴口腻着淫水和润滑，连一条皱褶都没有了。宣玑下身的那根被他的体温暖着，又在深深浅浅的操弄中被含得水滑发烫。  
又把烟花在脑中爆开，炽热的火和着油烧得盛灵渊大脑毕剥作响。皮肤上的薄汗刚刚休息时被空调冷气刮走，现在摸起来温温滑滑的，但也正是这薄薄一层皮肉的束缚，身体里难言的热度升腾不出，便到处流窜着，宣示主权般烧灼着他的血脉心神。  
盛灵渊还是鬼使神差地睁开了眼，优于常人的夜视力使他清楚地看着镜子里的旖旎风光——  
他的腿弯被宣玑的手臂勾着，下身小嘴的贪婪吃相不偏不倚地映在镜中，肛口撑得圆圆的，紧紧箍着柱根，圆口周围糊着一层发亮发白的黏液，红热的柱身深深捅进去，抽出时顶着敏感点磨蹭，淫水被沾了出来，又被发硬的阴囊啪啪地几乎要打出沫，内里艳红的穴肉也随着抽插探出头来，被温凉浓郁的气息一激，又被快速地顶了进去。视线向前，自己的阴囊和再次硬起来的那物随着宣玑的操弄一颤一颤的，不时有情液被顶出，顺着茎身滴在被单上，而最显眼的还是阴茎的根部系着的那根二指宽、和自己的某根发带极其相似红绳。  
这家伙居然还系了个蝴蝶结！  
“小玑……好情趣。”  
人皇陛下艰难地抓住一丝理智，但很快又淹没在了无边的爱欲浪潮中。  
“灵渊，灵渊，灵渊……”  
宣玑魔怔了似的一遍遍地喃喃着，低唤心中挚爱的名字。后穴越发紧地缠着他，身前人浑身颤抖地几乎要从他怀里滑出去。盛灵渊扭过头来寻他的唇，红色的小舌无意识地在唇上滑蹭。宣玑认出了这些小动作，他的陛下快要到了。他把盛灵渊困在怀里，浅浅地插进去，对准敏感点给了他几口狠的。  
“哈啊……小玑……嗯唔……啊……”  
快感前所未有的强烈，身后的爽快折磨得盛灵渊近乎发疼。但这疼痛又混着太多他从未体验过的痛快，勾得他欲罢不能。他小腹臀肉剧烈地收缩着，屁股和腰肢疯狂地左右扭动，不时机械地向前顶胯，几乎要把宣玑从他身体里挤出去。陛下在性事中不喜欢叫床，但这次却不受控制地呻吟出口，声音腻得令他几乎要起鸡皮疙瘩。  
身后的宣主任却对此极为受用，用了全部的意志才忍住了射意。他低喘着，用双唇安抚地碰了碰陛下的额头，手指缓缓揉着他还在微颤的臀瓣。他的前端脆弱地挺着，刚刚高潮中只可怜地吐出了一点前液。宣玑犹豫了一下，还是解开了红绳。  
夜还很长，朱雀族长有足够的情意，继续服侍他的陛下……

尾声  
光影斑驳的车冲开山岭的簇拥，驶向城市的洪流。人皇陛下安稳地靠在座上深眠，宣玑不时从镜中看他，看他垂在肩上的长发被阳光打磨，镀金。前路漫长，这一幕却被奔流的时光刻在了深处，见证着世间的深情和不朽。  
———End———

*注：  
（引用古称旧称是因为《烈火浇愁》全书中并未使用真实地名，我也不太能确定故事发生的具体地理位置，做些引用兴许文中不会错的太狠（？）/并不）  
1、遂久：就是今丽江。两晋南北朝时期，丽江仍属云南郡，称遂久县，大约在此时纳西族先民迁于此。  
以上知识来自百度百科。

一点叨逼叨：  
1、说好的开学前更完这篇，结果竟然鸽到了现在……中间停了好久才再写，想要接上思路十分艰难，又不顺畅的地方恳请评论告知/仓促的结尾除外/手动狗头～  
2、下一篇终于能写我心心念念的伪3•p梗了/搓手！


End file.
